


Sick Day (Klance)

by Toffeecoco1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), High School, Lance (Voltron) is a good sweet bean, M/M, Self realization, biwakening, klance, sick, they swear a lot, this progresses way too fast lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffeecoco1/pseuds/Toffeecoco1
Summary: Keith and Lance have to present in class today, but Keith is sick and can't make it to school.





	Sick Day (Klance)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Klance fic! It's really just all fluff with the iconic oh shit I'm bi moment  
> It's also posted on Wattpad with the same username.

****Lance woke up to the sound of his phone's text tone. He picked it up.

**Mullet Man:** _Hey uhhhh so you know how we have our presentation today? Well... I'm sick_

Lance bit his lip. So... he was going to have to present on the intricacies of cellular respiration and mitochondria on his own. He didn't even know what a mitochondria _was._

**Lancey Lance:** _Sorry bout that man_

**Lancey Lance:** _are you ok?_

**Mullet Man:** _yeah just a cold. My dad has work today tho so I'm all alone_

**Lancey Lance:** _that sucks man_

Lance put his phone in his pocket and let out a sigh. He hadn't always liked Keith, but... he felt guilty, and they were sort of friends now- despite their differences. He got up, put some clothes on, and filled his backpack with the books he needed for the school day. When he walked into the kitchen to grab some of his mom's eggs, however, he had an idea. He dropped his backpack and grabbed a teabag before filling a mug with water and sticking it in the microwave.

His mom looked at him. "Lance, I didn't know you liked tea," she said with a smile.

Lance bit his lip. "Oh! I uh... I tried some yesterday and it was really good!" He lied, earning a couple dubious giggles from his siblings.

His mother was about to question him, but the microwave beeped. He grabbed a travel mug from the cupboard and poured the tea in. "I- um, have to go!" he said, then grabbed his bag and ran outside.

He looked back and forth before hopping into his car. He pulled out of the driveway as if he were heading to school, then circled around the block and headed in the opposite direction. After driving for about ten minutes, he rang the doorbell of a small house.

Keith groaned. Who the hell would be ringing his doorbell at 7:30? He coughed before pulling himself out of bed and opened the door. "Lance? What are you doing here?"

Lance grinned awkwardly. "I brought you tea?" He held the mug out. Keith was wearing an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants, and his hair was a mess. His eyes were sunken, and Lance could see tissue boxes scattered throughout the house behind him. "Jesus, you look awful."

Keith took the tea cautiously, his cheeks dusted slightly pinkish. "I- why are you here? Don't you have to go to school?"

Lance shrugged. "I don't feel like it. I _especially_ don't feel like presenting about mitochonducts or whatever."

"Mitochondria," Keith said. "And you should go to school."

Lance frowned. "I'm trying to help you. I only have like two classes today anyways."

Keith rolled his eyes and turned around, starting to walk away. He didn't close the door. "Fine. Come in."

Lance's eyes lit up and he stepped inside, before closing the door. Keith flopped onto the couch, and coughed loudly. Lance winced.

Keith took a sip of the tea. "Th- thanks, man," he said sincerely, looking up at Lance. He shivered.

Lance noticed his shiver and ran off to his bedroom, grabbing a big blanket and dragging it back to the living room. He draped it over Keith, who smiled up at him. "Th- thanks." He sneezed, causing Lance to sprint for a box of tissues and hand it to him.

"No problem," Lance said. He looked around. "Hey, maybe I could put a movie on?" he asked, gesturing at the TV set.

Keith sneezed then nodded. "Y- yeah, that would be nice," he said, sipping the tea.

Lance turned on the old television and scanned the shelves for a good movie. He grinned at the sight of his favorite- _The Princess Bride._ He slid it into the DVD player and sat down on the couch next to Keith. The movie started and Keith smiled. "This is my favorite," he said sleepily.

Lance smiled. "Mine too!"

Keith sneezed again.

Throughout the movie, both boys laughed. _A lot._ That, of course, only caused Keith to cough more, which made Lance feel pretty guilty for choosing this movie. Lance would stand up and quote the characters as they said their lines, doing _perfect_ impressions, which made Keith laugh even more- and then cough even more.

When the movie ended, Lance grinned at Keith. "I'm so glad you like that movie," he said. "We have to watch it again some time."

Keith nodded and was about to speak, but ended up in a coughing fit. Lance frowned. The travel mug with the tea had long been finished. "Do you want more tea? Or... chicken noodle soup? Or something?"

Keith nodded. "S- soup, please," he managed out between sneezes.

Lance stood up and walked into Keith's kitchen. He rummaged through the cupboards and fridge until he found what he needed: noodles, chicken broth, carrots, etcetera. Keith got up and walked into the kitchen before sitting down to watch Lance work.

"Go lie down," Lance said as he started boiling some water.

Keith pouted. "I'll get bored," he sighed, causing Lance to roll his eyes. "I didn't know you could cook."

This earned a prideful grin from the boy. "Between my mom and Hunk, I've got enough people giving me tips. I think they've rubbed off on me."

Keith chuckled. "We'll see."

Lance smiled at him, then turned around and kept cooking. Eventually he finished, and he carried a steaming bowl over to the sick boy at the table.

Keith smiled up at him. "Th- thanks," he said with a sneeze.

Lance bit his lip and sat in front of the boy. "Man, you're really not ok."

Keith shrugged and spooned some of the soup into his mouth. The second he tasted it he smiled and started shoveling more into his mouth.

Lance chuckled. "So you like it?"

Keith nodded rapidly.

Lance chuckled again and grabbed himself a soda from Keith's fridge. "I hope you don't mind," he said, cracking it open. Keith shook his head.

Lance sat back down and watched Keith eat with mild amusement. When Keith finished, he yawned and shivered at the same time. "I'm... tired..." he muttered, before sneezing again.

Lance stood up. "Then you should rest. Come on," he said.

He helped Keith stand, then brought him over to the couch. The boy lay down, and Lance pulled the blanket over him again. Within minutes, he was asleep.

Lance sat down in an armchair. Keith's face looked so... peaceful. Almost... serene. Lance blinked. Where had _that_ thought come from?

He pulled out his phone, only to find about 12 unread messages. All from Hunk, all saying more or less "dude where are you- why aren't you at school?"

**Lancey Lance:** _I'm at Keith's house_

**Hunk a Dunk:** _Oh! why's that?_

**Lancey Lance:** _he's sick. I wanted to help him out_

**Hunk a Dunk:** _huh I didn't know you guys were close_

**Lancey Lance:** _we're just friends_

**Hunk a Dunk:** _?? I wasn't suggesting anything different..._

Lance set the phone down. Why had he said that? He frowned. He and Keith _were_ friends, right? Had his mind gone... someplace else? He shuddered at the thought.

He looked around. Keith had a gamecube? How had he not noticed this the last time he was here? _Especially_ considering how big a retro gamer he was. He turned on the TV and the console, relishing in the start-up sound. After a minute of rifling through a drawer, he found Mario Kart. He grinned- it was simple, but it was a classic.

As one does while playing video games, he lost track of time. He didn't even notice Keith was _awake_ until there was suddenly someone else selecting a kart at the beginning of a race. Keith had picked up the other controller from the table. Lance grinned. "Oh, you're _on,_ Mullet."

Keith smirked. "You're going down."

"We'll see about that."

They played several races, and ended up winning an equal number of times. This earned a lot of mock-exasperation from Lance, as well as a lot of laughing from both.

Lance set down the controller and smiled. "You seem like you're feeling better."

Keith nodded and stretched his arms back, yawning. "Yeah... the nap helped. I wouldn't mind some more tea, though..."

Lance immediately shot up and made his way over to the kitchen. He rummaged through the cupboard for a tea bag before dropping it into a mug of water and shoving it into the microwave. Then he froze momentarily. _Why am I being so nice to him? I didn't even like him at all until recently..._

The microwave beeped, and he removed the tea and stirred. As he walked back into the living room, Keith smiled up at him. The blood started rising to his cheeks, which was very confusing. He handed the tea to Keith. "H- here," he said.

Keith smiled, his face slightly warm too. _It's just because he's sick,_ Lance told himself. _Maybe I'm getting sick too._

"Thank you, Lance," he said as he took the tea.

Lance sat down next to him. "S- so."

Keith looked up. "Yeah?"

Lance shrugged. "I don't know. Do you want to do anything?"

"We could revise our biology pres-" he was cut off by Lance gagging, which caused him to chuckle. "That's a no, then."

Keith sipped his tea. "I feel a lot better, you know."

Lance smiled at him. "I'm glad.

Keith adjusted his position so he was slightly closer to Lance. Lance's heart started beating faster. _Why am I so nervous? Normally when I feel- like this... I can just flirt, and- oh shit. Is THAT what I'm feeling??_

He bit his lip and looked over at Keith, who was still just carefully sipping his tea. It was silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Almost... a comfortable silence, if that made any sense. Lance retreated back into his thoughts. _Is THAT why I was so eager to help him this morning?_

He bit his lip. Oh god... had he liked Keith this whole time?? He'd always suspected he liked boys too, but... Ok, here was another question. Did Keith like boys too? Why was Lance asking himself this... the odds of this going _anywhere_ were so incredibly slim. He bit his lip.

Keith spoke up. "Thanks for coming over..."

Lance looked over suddenly. "What? Do you want me to go now?"

Keith furrowed his eyebrows. "What? No! I was just thanking you."

Lance bit his lip. "I- oh. You're welcome," he said. Why was he so on edge?? _Get a grip, Lance._

Keith smiled. "But seriously. All the tea, and the soup... thanks. I think I'm feeling a lot better right now than I would be if you hadn't shown up."

Lance smiled. _I'm feeling a lot better too... LANCE._

Keith just sipped his tea again.

"Do you want to... watch another movie?" Lance asked.

Keith shrugged. "I don't know. We could just talk."

Lance blushed a little. "A- about what?"

Keith bit his lip. "I don't know. Ourselves? Each other? What's your family like?"

Lance's face lit up, and he started telling an animated story about his siblings and his mom, and all the crazy stuff they liked to do.

Keith was smiling. He _liked_ hearing Lance talk, especially when he was all happy like this.

Suddenly Lance stopped talking and blushed. "I- I've been rambling. Why don't you tell me something?"

Keith blushed too. "Um... there's not much to tell? I live here with my dad, but he's always at work. I don't really have many friends at school? Sorry this is getting slightly depressing..."

Lance shook his head. "No! I- I'm your friend!"

Keith smiled. "I- thank you? I- um... why don't you keep talking. I _like_ hearing your stories."

Lance blushed. "I... but I want to hear about you..." he said, then blushed even more.

At this point, they were both blushing and stuttering. How had interacting been so easy just that morning?

Keith blurted out, "Why don't we play a game? Or... something."

Lance's ears perked up. "L- like what?"

"I- I don't know, truth or dare? Never have I ever? One of those like get-to-know each other games..."

Lance grinned. "Truth or dare? I'm a sucker for that."

Keith smiled. "You go first."

"Alright, truth or dare?" He asked, leaning slightly closer.

Keith blushed a little. "Dare."

"Prank call that kid in our class... Lotor."

Keith grinned deviously. He pulled out his phone and dialed the contact that was on Lance's phone. "Hello, is this Galactic Pizza? I'd like to order a large pizza with pineapple, mushrooms, and anchovies."

Lance had to cover his mouth to avoid snickering, and almost gagged at the list of toppings.

_"What? Who the hell is this? I'm not- I don't have pizza, you have a wrong number."_

Lotor hung up, and Lance and Keith both burst into laughter.

After they'd composed themselves, Lance smirked. "I could have done better."

"Oh, really? Then why don't you?"

"Gotta dare me to do it."

"Alright then. Truth or dare?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Dare."

"Prank call whoever. Prove you can do it better."

Lance smirked. He grabbed Keith's phone and dialed up Ezor- she already had Lance's contact and would know it was him.

_"Who is this?"_

He dropped his voice to avoid sounding recognizable. "Ms. Ezor Smith, the results have just come in, and it turns out that yes, you are pregnant."

Keith snorted, earning a glare from Lance. On the other side of the line it was silent for a moment before Ezor started shouting. _"What the hell? I'm not pregnant- I've- why would- UGH!"_

She hung up, and both boys started cackling.

"Ok, fine, I'll admit it. That was better."

Lance smirked. "Of course it was.... Truth or dare?"

Keith blinked. "Um... truth?"

Lance leaned forward a little. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" Then he turned bright red. That was a stupid question. Of _course_ Keith had kissed people before- he was gorgeous. _Shit- how did I never think about this before?_

Keith blushed bright red. "I- um... no..... All the boys are-" He turned even more red and covered his mouth.

Lance's eyes widened and his heart started beating hard. _Boys???_

Keith bit his lip. "Um. Truth or dare?"

Lance raised his eyebrow. "T- truth? I guess?"

Keith thought for a moment. "Uhhh... How about... do you... have a girlfriend?" He was blushing. That was a stupid question... wouldn't Lance figure it out? Shit.

Lance actually laughed. "HA! No, no one would date me."

Keith blushed. _I would..._ "O- oh."

Lance looked at him. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth?" He said. In retrospect, he probably should have picked dare.

"Do you like boys?" Lance asked, heart pounding.

Keith let out a tiny squeak. "I- um- yeah?"

Lance smiled a little. "M- me too. I think. I mean, both? Yeah."

Keith blushed an even deeper shade of red. "I- I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Lance bit his lip and nodded.

Keith ran off and closed the door behind him. He gripped the sink as he looked into the mirror, his breathing heavy. _Calm down, Keith. He just- he likes boys too. That doesn't mean he likes you. He could like any boy. Or any girl. Who knows._

Lance pulled out his phone and started thinking- not actually doing anything with the phone. Shit, he was bi. Like, really bi. What the hell? How had he never realized this before? He thought back on the things he'd done in his life, thoughts he'd had... yeah. It was obvious. How had he never realized?

And _Keith??_ Of all people... they were just friends! And not even particularly close, at that! He sighed and put the phone away. Should he tell Hunk? This felt so weird. The word _bi_ suddenly felt so right? Much more than "straight" ever had.

In the bathroom, Keith smoothed his hair back and took in a deep breath. He'd liked Lance for a while, but never thought he'd stand any chance. Lance flirted with every girl he _saw-_ how was Keith supposed to know that he liked boys too? He took in a deep breath. Going from having no chance with your crush at all to having a slight chance with them... perhaps the weirdest feeling there is.

He breathed again, looking into the mirror. Then he let go of the sink and stepped out. His heart was hammering as he lowered himself back onto the couch next to Lance.

Lance's heart was hammering too. This was... weird. But also felt... right? Maybe he'd liked Keith for longer than he'd thought. Why else would he have cut school to help him, just because he was sick?

"S- so," Lance started. "I... I think it's your turn. Unless, of course, you don't want to play anymore? That's fine too."

Keith shook his head. "I- no, I want to keep playing! I... truth or dare?"

Lance smiled slightly. "Dare."

Keith thought for a moment, then said the first thing that came to mind. "Eat five spoonfuls of mayo."

Lance would have spit out his drink, had he been drinking anything. " _What??"_

Keith smirked a little bit. That was a pretty funny reaction. He got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing a container of mayonnaise. Personally, he couldn't stand the stuff. He preferred vegenaise- vegan mayo that tasted exactly the same yet was somehow better in every way.

He brought the regular (disgusting) mayonnaise and a spoon back to Lance, who hesitantly grabbed the spoon. His hands shaking ever so slightly, he dipped it into the sloppy white mess and slowly brought it to his mouth. Immediately he gagged, but he managed to swallow it. 

Keith suddenly felt guilty. He reached out to take the jar from Lance. "Wait, you don't-"

Lance shook his head and stuck the spoon back in. "You dared me to. I gotta follow through," he said forlornly.

He stuck the spoon back in his mouth and Keith winced. "No, really, you-" He was cut off by Lance sticking the third spoonful into his mouth and gagging. He almost spat it out.

Keith winced again and tried to take the jar once more. Lance shook his head rapidly and shoved the last two spoonfuls in one after the other. His mouth was full, and with a pained look on his face and two huge gulps, he managed to swallow it all down.

Lance let out a sigh of relief, which caused Keith to cover his nose.

He looked mortified. "I- Imsosorrythatlookedsogrossmayoisgrossanywaysimsosorry-" he rambled.

Lance chuckled and put his hand on the boy's shoulder, which caused both their hearts to skip a beat. "It's ok, Keith. You dared me to do it."

Keith blushed a little. "Yeah, and I'm _sorry._  Mayo is disgusting."

Lance chuckled again. "I... do you have mouth wash?"

Keith nodded. "In the bathroom..."

Lance smiled awkwardly, then ran off. _Shit,_  his mouth tasted bad. He returned a few minutes later and smiled. "I think it smells a little better now?" He breathed towards Keith, which he soon realized was probably a little bit weird and not a good idea.

Keith took it well though, and chuckled, his cheeks dusted with pink. "Much better."

Lance bit his lip and smiled slightly. "Um... truth or dare?"

Keith shrugged. "Truth? I guess?"

Lance smiled innocently. "What's your Hogwarts house?"

Keith blinked, not expecting that question. "Uh... Slytherin? I've always thought of myself as one."

Lance raised his brow. "Oh? I'm Gryffindor. I suppose we're rivals, then," he said, leaning forwards. 

Keith blushed. "I... um..."

Lance chuckled and leaned back. He suddenly realized how forward he'd just been, and his face turned red.

Keith looked at the clock. "I... my dad is coming home soon. Um..."

Lance frowned and looked at the ground. "Oh. Should I... should I go?"

Keith bit his lip. "I- I don't know..."

Lance stood up. "I- I'll go. You can bring the travel mug tomorrow, or something...."

Keith stood up too. "W- wait. I... thank you for coming. You really helped... a lot."

Lance blushed. "I- I did?"

Keith chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, I feel so much better. I haven't sneezed or coughed in a while."

Lance smiled. "I... I'm glad."

Keith scratched the back of his neck, blushing when he realized how close they were.

Lance blushed too. "I... this day was a lot funner than if... if I'd gone to school."

That earned a genuine smile out of Keith.

Lance chuckled and looked at the ground. His hands were in his pockets and everything about his posture suggested he was tense- you could tell he was terrified he was about to fuck something up.

Keith looked at the ground too, then back up at Lance. Specifically at his eyes- then his lips. He bit his own lip.

Lance was still looking at the ground. "I... I'll go now." He started to turn towards the door.

"W- wait-"

Lance turned back at Keith. "Hm?"

Keith had already kissed his cheek, softly. Then he was two feet away again. "F- fuck. Sorry. I- um-"

Lance's face was the color of a fire truck. "I-"

Keith hid his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry, that was-"

"N- no, I..." Lance stepped forward towards Keith and put his finger under the boy's chin to lift his face up.

Keith was bright red, but he looked into Lance's eyes.

Lance then gave up every sense of self control he'd ever had and leaned forwards, closing his eyes slowly.

Keith met his lips and his heart fluttered. This was _not_  how he'd expected this afternoon to turn out.

Lance pulled back, his face red as ever. "I- was that-"

Keith blushed and nodded. He smiled slightly. "I... it was."

Lance smiled too, biting his lip a little bit to stop from outright grinning. "I... I should go home, I guess. You're dad is coming, and my mom probably wants me home... text me?"

Keith nodded, his own smile pretty broad too. "Bye," he said softly as Lance walked out, then slowly stepped up to the doorway to watch him climb into his car. He bit his lip and waved slowly as Lance pulled out of the driveway.

Perhaps tomorrow school would be enjoyable for once.

 


End file.
